Winsome
by MyWhiteDecember
Summary: A case of mistaken gender has Severus feeling all the wrong things. Written in SS's POV. Warnings and further notes are inside; pls read them carefully


FIC - WINSOME, SS/HP, Hard R Title: Winsome (08/09/2007)  
Author: MyWhiteDecember Pairing: SS/HP Rating: Hard R Summary: A case of mistaken gender has Severus feeling all the wrong things. Written in SS's POV. (Harry is seen as a girl so there would be some descriptions of the female anatomy, and there is some het since Sev thinks of seen-as-girl!Harry)  
Warning(s): Cross dressing, chan (HP is 11), teacher fantasising about student, het-ish

XxxXxxX

I was not at the welcoming feast due to certain 'errands' I had to run. The day after the welcoming feast is a holiday, and that's when I see her; the most beautiful creature to ever grace this planet I'm sure. I had never seen her before which meant she was only eleven and had been newly sorted. She looks painfully small for her age.

She stands shyly in her little red pleated skirt and tiny white blouse, her delicate feet adorned by polished black buckle shoes. Her long milky legs are encased in knee high socks that slip casually down her calves. Her skirt barely covers her, exposing beautiful white thighs. And as she goes up the stairs her skirt flutters around her thighs and i get a brief peak of black knickers. The thin white blouse laid her tiny rosy nipples practically bare.

The winsome creature is creamy white, all smooth skin and rosy cheeks. Her full pouty mouth is a lovely ruby red and is softly curved into a shy smile. Her eyes are large emerald green jewels, shadowed by long thick dark lashes that fanned softly against her sweet cheeks. Her small head is adorned by a spill of delicately messy midnight black hair that looks so silky and soft and I have the uncontrolable urge to run my hands through it and tug on the fine thick strands of hair that fell softly over her little ears and those gorgeous eyes.

One look at her and I am instantly hard, thinking about all the things I could do to her.

I realise I shouldn't be thinking such thoughts about my student let alone any tiny eleven year old girl, but I, who had prided myself in the self control that many these days seemed to lack, couldn't help myself.

I decide that a little trip to my quarters is in order.

Back in my dark dreary quarters, I sit on my favorite armchair by the fire, and take some time to collect my thoughts. Then I part my robes and opened my trousers enough to take out my throbbing penis in my hand. I am leaking copious amounts of precome for her. I find it a wonder that I had gotten hard in just a few seconds flat and remained so throughout my walk to my quarters at my age; here I had trouble getting it up even once a month and that with the help of lovely naked women. I allow myself to feel amused at that before I get back to the matter at hand, literally.

I am in a dimly lit bedroom and I don't care whether the door is locked or silenced or even if there is a door at all. All that matters is the beautifully exotic creature that is sitting on the edge of the bed, clothed in that little red skirt and white blouse of hers. The shoes and socks are still there as well - I want to unwrap the whole package and see every inch of her body bit by bit.

I stalk towards her, and she is looking at me in the utterly innocent trusting way that I saw in her eyes in the corridor. She bites her plump red lip as I kneel down in front of her on the floor and slowly slip the little shoes off her tiny little girl feet. Then I roll the socks down her legs, feeling the exposed tender skin with my fingertips as I do so. She makes a little noise at the tingling feeling I leave behind on her legs. I move my hands to her face and cup those round blushing cheeks and her eyelids flutter softly before falling shut, covering those beautiful eyes I've already come to adore, but not before I saw that same naive trusting look now mingled with a sort of content that only a small child could feel at the soft carasses I bestow upon her body.

She gasps as I lower my hands and start unbuttoning the tiny buttons in her blouse one by one, then slide it off her small delicate shoulders and arms, letting the white cloth fall to the side. I let out a soft long breath as I gaze at the little girl chest laid bare for me. I reach out and gently circle my forefinger around the girl's tiny pink nipple, not touching it. She sucks in a breath and bites her lip again, and it suddenly makes me want to kiss that pouting mouth.

I press the thumb of my right hand against the girl's perked nipple a little hard, and slowly move it in circles, massaging the small pink nub on her barely formed breasts. With my other hand I cup the back of her small fragile head, and tangle my long fingers in the hair that I so longed to touch, and then I am leaning forward, and my hand is gently forcing the girl's head towards me, and then my lips touch hers, and I am kissing her. I massage her delicate plump lips with my own pale thin ones, and slip my tongue into her open mouth. Her breath increases and it is like she is gasping with every exhale, but still those eyes shone innocence, trusting, and content.

I wet her lips and explore her soft warm mouth and she is so docile and receptive, letting me have my fill. Her eyes are closed now. I tangle my tongue with hers, and she shyly laps at it. I positively shiver with arousal at that sweet reaction.

I pull away and wait for her to open her eyes. Her lips are now even more swollen than before and redder. I place a gentle kiss on that sweet mouth. Then move slightly back to resume undressing her. Almost as an afterthought, I pause to lick and suck briefly at the rosy nipple that does not have my thumb on it.

She is only wearing her little red skirt now, and those tiny black knickers that I know are underneath the pleats. Slowly, I pull the skirt down her delicately curved hips and down her legs to gather on the floor. Now only the tiny knickers. I lick my lips in anticipation. I take a good look at the girl, all bare milky skin, and the only colours on her are black, white, green, and red, and I think it makes a wonderful combination.

The panties are tiny and revealing, more slutty than I let myself imagine in the corridor. It is just two lacy triangles, one in the front and one in the back, attached by a thin black strap on each side. I move to take it off, but I suddenly had the urge to see what that small round arse looks like in the knickers. So I stand her up and turn her around and take a good look at the plump smooth milky cheeks, small and sweet, and the crease between the buttocks covered by the strap of cloth. Unable to resist it, I reach out and squeeze the firm globes, making the girl whimper, and I noticed how wonderfully the small cheeks fit into the palms of my large hands.

Then I turn her around and pull the panties down her long white legs and let it pool onto the floor. I lean forward and kiss her smooth, soft stomach, swirling my tongue in her navel. Then I slowly push her onto her back on the large bed.

I make her spread her legs wide and bring her knees up to her sides, leaving her sweet young sex utterly open and exposed. I run my finger over her soft pink folds, and the digit looks awkward and huge against the smallness of her body. I wiggle my finger in between her lips and press the pad of it against her small clitoris. I drag my finger over her vagina all the way to her tight pink asshole--

--and then I'm coming all over my hand and the floor in front of the fireplace in thick white ropes. I pump my hand a few more times over my wilting cock before letting go and getting up to move to the bathroom and clean up.

I cannot wait to see her again. I'm anticipating the times when I could see her practically every day in my classes. I want to show her just how much I adore her.

And then two days later when classes had begun, I find out that my precious little girl is in fact a boy. And not just any boy mind you, but Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. James Potter's son. My lust and adoration for the girl that I thought he was, is soon replaced by anger and disgust.

But I can't suppress the dreams nor the fantasies that I have of my little girl, except nowadays, I see a boy: a little boy with a thumb sized cock, and a sweet little virgin arse that I fuck almost every night.

I have never in all my thirty-three years of living had to stop and question my sexuality if nothing else but now, now the little whelp has me wondering why I think of his little virgin body and the innocent trusting content green eyes even as I scowl at him and proclaim a detention was in order.

fin

XxxXxxX

Well, that's it. Hope you liked it. I'm thinking of a sequel for this where Harry is all grown up and in sixth year... do you think I should go ahead? The sequel wouldn't have any girly bits in it... I think.  
Well, thanx for reading! Please review!

xMWDx 


End file.
